For The Love Of Cheerios
by ChannyAddict
Summary: Short one-shot about Sonny, Chad,and cheerios.


**Hello everyone out there! *waves* This is my first story. I love SWAC and CHANNY, and SONNY AND CHAD. =) I never thought I would be writing a story. I haven't been able to come up with anything, but I was eating a bowl of cheerios and this popped up. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I wish with all my might, to own Sonny With A Chance tonight.**

"Why are you still following me?"

"Why not?"

I sighed. Ever since I had left the studio this afternoon, Chad has been following me everywhere. Emphasis on everywhere.

*Flashback*

Since it was a nice sunny (no pun intended) day, I had decided to walk home. Unfortunately, I didn't realize my mistake until it was too late. I happened to walk past the Mackenzie Falls set on the way out. (Pff, it's not like I was wanting to see a blonde headed boy or anything like that.) Chad was just leaving too, and he spotted me. Even though his car was there, he wanted to walk. So he followed me through the streets of Hollywood, asking me stupid questions.

"Why is your name Sonny? Is it because you're always Sonny? Why _are _you always Sonny? Why is the sky blue? Why is Hollywood in California? Why am I so awesome?"

He stopped in his tracks and scoffed. "Oh right, that's because I am Chad Dylan Cooper, duh."

I took that as my chance to scurry off. But, he caught up with me in no time.

So I just ignored him the rest of the way. I arrived home just to see that mom hadn't came back from a family trip to Wisconsin. She should be back any day now. I went inside and took off my shoes. To no surprise, Chad was still trailing right behind me.

*End Flashback*

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Chad came and sat right next to me. A new episode of Meal Or No Meal was on. _Yes, I've been waiting for the new episode!_

But Chad ruined it for me. He started hopping up and down on the couch bouncing me around like a bag of potatoes. "Ooh, I was in the audience for this one! Turns out, she picked the case with only a jar of pickles. But she did end up winning a year supply of cheerios. I've never had cheerios. What are they?"

_Cheerios, that's a good idea. _I got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of cheerios and sat down at the kitchen table. Not even a minute later, Chad came waltzing in. "What are ya doing?"

"Eating a bowl of cheerios."

"Are they any good?"

"Well, let's see." I took a bite. "Yep, delicious."

"Can I have some?"

I pointed to the top of the fridge, where a box of cheerios sat. "Help yourself."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to."

"Alright then."

Chad walked over to the dishwasher and got out a spoon.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting cheerios."

"I thought you said you weren't going to get a bowl."

"I did."

I rolled my eyes. _He is so complicated._

Chad grabbed the nearest chair and sat down next to me. I eyed him suspiciously before taking another bite. Chad looked around the room before screaming.

"What is that?"

I looked where he was pointing. There was nothing there. I turned back around and saw him eating my cheerios.

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

Chad shrugged. "I'm just having some cheerios."

"Why are you eating mine?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's disgusting!"

"I don't mind."

"Why?"

"It doesn't bother me that I'm eating out of the same bowl as you."

"Once again, why?"

"Because you are Sonny."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, I would never with anyone else, but there's an exception with you."

"Ok…."

Chad got up and stood right in front of me. His piercing blue eyes dug straight into mine. _Stay cool, Sonny. Stay cool._

"It was real sweet, having me over for cheerios. But now I must leave, because the bad blood between our two shows runs too deep. So let me grab the bowl and spoon, and I'll be on my way." Chad grabbed the objects and ran out the door.

I got out of the trance too late. _Man he stole my cheerios._ Gosh he is so annoying. I sat back down and got another bowl of cheerios and thought about the past few minutes. Come to think of it, cheerios was now my favorite cereal.

**I know the last half was lame. I only thought of the first part, and I just wrote the rest as I went along. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review. :D No flames, but constructive criticism is gratefully welcome. Also, if you love Sonny With A Chance, you should try this website out: sonny - with - a - chance .com It's got tons of spoilers and the newest info. So, as James would do: You'll never take me alive! *tucks and rolls away.***


End file.
